heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Tragic Mistake
Tragic Mistake is the event where a hero is given a clear choice, but because they choose poorly, it results the disastrous event that brought the huge impact on their life that made them more miserable than ever. The said mistake may caused by the said hero's own flaws, but sometimes fate also pressed them to chooses poorly as well. While the hero and/or their allies may not realizing the consequence of their wrong choice, that moment is crucial to the beginning of unfortunate event that ranges from merely the hero's tragic downfall to the chain of disastrous events. The results of this bad choice lead inexorably towards the hero's catastrophic end—had the hero chosen correctly at this point, the catastrophe could have been averted. The said mistake also the crucial part of their story. Examples Multimedia Franchises Star Wars *'Anakin Skywalker' had made many mistakes prior to this point, but what pushed him irrevocably over to the Dark Side was his decision to save Emperor Palpatine, leading directly to Mace Windu's death and leaving him no chance to go back as well the downfall of the Jedi Order. **Another point of no return for Anakin was when he impulsively (and unnecessarily) refuses to see Padmé Amidala, trying to talk him down and Obi-Wan Kenobi stowing away on her ship, as anything but an attack on him. This results in him Force choking his wife and dueling with his former Jedi Master, ending with him having his three remaining limbs chopped off and getting burned very badly by lava. The old Anakin might have been able to find a way to save his wife from dying in her childbirth, but after waking up in the black suit, he realizes that his own fears ends up killing her. **Though Anakin is not necessarily blamed (again) even after his redemption and demise, the impact of both his tragic mistake and evil actions as Vader proved to be greater than either he or his son Luke expected: Ben, Luke's nephew and apprentice as well as Han Solo and Leia's son, whom upon learned Anakin's dark past as Darth Vader, decided to embraces the dark side and became Kylo Ren, causes major setback on Luke's dream to restore Jedi Order to the point that he went to exile until Rey discovered him and give him hope. Live-Action Films *'Carlito Brigante': Carlito's case mostly involving poor judge on a character that he supposedly either spare or not: Carlito had the troublemaking Benny Blanco at his mercy but let him live because he was a reformed man. Carlito also knew never to trust Pachanga and said he'd take care of him but he never found the time. *'Claire Dearing': Claire's mistake that led her indirectly contribute destruction and deaths in Jurassic World at hands of Indominus rex was her ignorance with the fact that dinosaurs actually have emotion and feelings instead of simply beasts with no intelligence as well as and gives Owen cold shoulder on her poor management on Indominus. That's until she realized that whatever treatment that she arranged for Indominus wind up destroyed what has left of her innocence where the hybrid killed many people by manipulating pterosaurs and raptors where Zach and Mitchell nearly became the the hybrid's victims as well as threatened the fate of the park. *'Roger' and Anita Radcliffe: When Roger and Anita go out for a walk to the park whilst taking Pongo and Perdita with them, they didn't take enough precaution in ensuring Pongo and Perdita's pups' safety from dalmatian kidnappers: Two bandits named Jasper and Horace Badun who are watching them from the shadows has study the whole situation in their house as they easily break in, lock Nanny in the cupboard, and stole the puppies without leaving traces. When they returned home, Roger and Anita feels saddened with what has happened and their mistakes that gave the thieves advantages. Fortunately, a group of farm animals whom knew where the thieves hiding at able to save the day by incapacitate the thieves includes their leader Cruella de Vill one by one not only to save Pongo and Perdita's puppies, but also other kidnapped homeless dalmatian puppies. *'Rex (Babe):' Rex was felt insulted at Babe's action of herding the sheep, he attacks Fly furiously injuring her leg. Arthur Hoggett sees this rushes to break them up, in his rage Rex accidentally bit his right hand in the process, causing Esme Hoggett to glare at him for it. When Babe tries to talk to him, he chases him away in anger. When Babe runs away thanks to Dutchess the Hoggett's nasty cat revealing to Babe that farmers eat pigs, Rex now realizes how Fly is heartbroken is without Babe and how much good he has done, regrets his behavior earlier, rushes to find Babe and probably scolds Dutchess furiously for saying those terrible words to Babe. *'Chance:' Chance has a fear of going to the "bad place". When Chance, Shadow and Sassy are been put into their cage at the airport by their owners so that they all could get board on the plane, Chance panics thinking that he and the others will be take to the pound despite Shadow's pleads that they will not take to the pound, he breaks free from his cage and foolishly returns to the airport lobby ultimately leading him and the others to be left behind. Comics *When Peter Parker arrogantly refused to stop for five seconds to stop a crook rushing past him, telling the cop chasing the guy it wasn't his job, his life was changed forever; the same crook would later murder his uncle. While that mistake defined what he is, the lesson was learned in the harshest way possible. Cartoon and Animated Films *'Marlin': Out of his own fear over Nemo's safety and trauma over his loss by an agressive barracuda that massacred his eggs and killed his wife Coral, when he tries to advices Nemo to avoid the diver's boat, his overprotectiveness and fear get his best on him and resulting his son provoked to rebels and taken away by divers. Nemo managed to prevent him from repeating the same mistake when rescue Dory and unfortunate fishes whom snared by fishermen's net. *'Mr. Potato Head': Despite that Andy Davis already missed Woody, he mistakes Woody for murdering RC who was actually trying to rescue Buzz Lightyear who was been attacked by Scud Sid Philip's dog and he orders the others to toss him overboard. While celebrating Bo Peep then see Woody riding in RC with Buzz, realizes that Woody was telling the truth. He then realizes what he has done and help them board their vehicle, though as retribution of his bad actions, he had to put himself back together due to RC accidentally crashed on him in Buzz and Woody's attempt to put him back into truck. *'Anger': In a desperate attempt to make Riley happy again, Anger comes up with an idea of running away from San Francisco and return to Minnesota. However, the idea of running away proved to be a tragic mistake as the emotion console began shutting down and Riley was turned into an apathetic person without any feeling at all. When Joy and Sadness returned, Sadness was able to fix the console by removing the idea so Riley can change her mind. *'Megara (Disney)': Motions of events that led to Megara's heroic sacrifice that caused his current lover Hercules mourns over her dead body can be traced back from when she made a deal with Hades to save her first boyfriend's life (which in TV Series revealed as Adonis). Unfortunately, he later left her for some other woman, abandoning her and leaving her heartbroken and a prisoner of Hades. This traumatized her so much that she became bitter, though when finally met Hercules whom became her true love, she finally given chance to redeemed herself by sacrificing herself to save Hercules where the process not only to allowed the demigod to reclaimed his powers and freed her from her pact with Hades, but also resulting her demise. Fortunately, she later get better after revived by the demigod whom reclaimed her soul. *'Mr. Incredible': Because he arrogantly detested Buddy Pine's attempt to aid him and recklessly saved a suicidal man whom doesn't wanted to be saved as well as disasters that he unintentionally caused, he not only forced all Supers to retires (which somehow also decrease the crime rate), but also turned Buddy into ruthless supervillain Syndrome whom sought to make the term "superheroes" redundant to the world which includes murdering huge number of Supers populate. *'King Triton': Because he hated humans and learns that his daughter Ariel has fall in love to a human whom she saved from drowning that he loses his temper and begins destroying her collections and completely ignoring her pleads to stop, but he then realizes what he has done and leaves her in shame, this also lead Ariel to search of Ursula the SeaWitch. *'Wyatt': Wyatt's tragic mistake was his show-off habit not improved the trouble that he and his friends face, but rather worsen it instead. *'Shifu': Shifu's tragic mistake prior to events in Kung Fu Panda was during trained Tai Lung, he was so proud of his talent that he forgot to taught his said student humility, which contributes to the tiger's fall from grace when it's revealed that he was not meant to be Dragon Warrior. Master Oogway also pointed out that due to the said mistake, Tai Lung's arrogance turned into the very darkness that consume his heart and made him evil. *'Nakomas tragic mistake of sending Kocoum after Pocahontas, resulted in the warrior getting killed by the settler Thomas, John Smith accused of Kocoum's murder, Pocahontas getting harshly blamed for her foolishness causing his death, and even leading to war between the Native Americans and the English Settlers. *'Simba's tragic mistake is he shouldn't listen to Scar or get killed by the hyenas. *'''Mowgli realizes that Bagheera and Baloo were right. He is should go to the Man-Village to be safe from Shere Khan. *In Teen Titans 2003 TV Series, in a desperate attempt to control her earth powers, Terra 'chooses to join Slade whom promised her to trained her after failed to have Beast Boy keep this from other Titans, which turned out costs her friendship and love with Beast Boy. *'Steven Universe: Steven's tragic mistake which endangered his friendship with Garnet is refuses giving the mirror to her and in blind anger, hits Garnet in the heat of their argument. *'Bart Simpson:' has a nightmare and feels very guilty for burning Lisa Simpson's centerpiece, something which made him realized that his said actions is a mistake that he must undo before it gets worse. *The Powerpuff Girls 'sad that they got so tempted by their new toys, they think the Professor is dead because of them, but in truth, he's alive, because there were only toy guns. *'Alex (Madagascar): Alex's ignorance with life outside the zoo and lack of control over his feral side (which he recently discovered) counted as this, as it led him blinded by feral instinct to devour his own friend Marty(where he would've succeed had Julien not interfered). **The second tragic mistake that Alex done was when he listened to Makunga whom uses his lack of knowledge about cultures of his kind against him and his family(by lied to Alex that the fight with Teetsi would be dance contest, but in reality it was mortal kombat) as means to take over the pride. **However, Alex's very first tragic mistake was not entirely his fault, as Marty also share the blame: Marty's own tragic mistake was in form of wish to go to the wild was without concerning his friends' well being, particulary Alex as well as not realizing that the wild is the place where carnivores won't hestitate to devour weaker animals. *'Cera' : Cera's ego led to the death of the other main characters, who listened to her of taking the wrong path. She however was too bratty to admit her mistakes. Anime and Manga *'Digimon Adventure': **'Tai Kamiya':When he was young, Tai Kamiya's younger sister, Kari, almost died due to his own negligence. Tai arrived home to find his sister (who was 4 or 5 at the time), staying home from kindergarten due to an illness. He took her outside to the playground to practice kicking the soccer ball, when she suddenly collapsed onto the ground. She was rushed to the hospital as her illness worsened, and Tai's mother, scolded and yelled at him for recklessly endangering his little sister's life. Kari remained in the hospital for weeks with possibly pneumonia, and almost didn't make it. When their parents finally brought her home from the hospital, Kari apologizes to her brother for not being to kick the ball very good, tells him that he'll never want to play with him again, causing Tai to break down in tears of guilt. *'Sayaka Miki': Though it could be said that Sayaka Miki's deal with Kyubey in the first place is the mistake that leads to her downfall, her actual act of Hamartia is when she refuses to cleanse her Soul Gem, because she's full of despair from seeing Kyousuke Kamijou (her childhood friend) accepting Hitomi Shizuki's love confession. Her despair not only turns her into a witch, but also leads to her and Kyouko Sakura's death. *'Harogumo Ootsutsuki': He realized that he has done this by having Asura as his one and only successor, unknowingly allowed Black Zetsu worsened the rivalry between Asura and Indra that would lasts for generations everytime they reincarnated into their descendants. This ultimately undone with the brothers' latest incarnation, Naruto and Sasuke, eveuntually ended their feud for good. *'Alain': When Alain began his journey as a trainer and met up with the Team Flare leader, Lysandre, he was told that his team is using Mega Evolution energy to protect the Kalos region. He was later told to capture the Zygarde core whom they've called Z-2. However, when Team Flare attacked Lumiose City and abducted Ash after the Kalos League, Alain came to realize that everything Lysandre and his team told him were lies and felt betrayed by them. *'Shinji Ikari:' Shinji Ikari's tragic mistake is refuse to do anything when dealing Evangelion Unit-03 when realized that there's a pilt that trapped inside (Toji in original anime and manga of Neon Genesis Evangelion while Asuka in remake), provoke his father Gendo to activate his Eva's dummy system against his wishes that resulting Bardiel killed with its occupant injured/killed. However, the true tragic mistake was when hoping he can improved his relationship with his father Gendo, as ever since Gendo abandoned him, they have doomed to can never rekindle whatever family relationship that they had. Live Action TV *''Supernatural'': **'Dean Winchester': Threatened Sam Winchester that he would sever their bonds and walked away from his life as means to convinced him not to drink more demon blood and abandoned Ruby so Lucifer won't free, but backfires with Sam became succumbed with her influence. When Dean decided to rekindle their relationship, he was unable to prevent Sam from freed Lucifer. **'Castiel' believed that he doesn't need Winchesters' help when tries to settle things right in Heaven since many angels prefer to start-off apocalypse, he resort to seek the cooperation from demon for the gateway of Purgatory, kills several angels whom happened to be in his way, and absorbs every single one of souls in Purgatory to put an end of the civil war. He even decided to took over God's role over the management of the universe, only to realized that Leviathans, whom he accidently absorbed, used him as means to entered Earth and killed him from the inside. Video Games *Reasons why Kessler, Cole's alternate future self goes back in time to hardened his past self's life was due to his tragic mistake where he chooses to flee along with his family when The Beast emerges and killed all life in spite the fact he actually have powers to fought him, resulting Kessler the last lifeform on earth due to The Beast's rampage. Literature *'Seerow', the Andalite Prince whom feels pity on Yeerks, parasitic slugs whom can only see, hear, or interact with their surroundings when possessed a creature, provided them Andalite Technology in hopes of making their life better. This unfortunately led the Cataclysmic event called Seerow's Kindness, where the evil Yeerks emerges and began their crusade for enslaving all lifeform as much as they could in the entire universe. *''Harry Potter'': **'Harry Potter' refuses to be taught Occlumency by Snape because of their hatred and mistrust for each other where much to Harry's shock, their said hatred and mistrust for each other were caused by Snape's own bad history with James Potter long before James himself changed into better man due to his love with Lily. This allows Voldemort to send him a false vision of Sirius held captive so that Harry could run to his rescue. This results in the all-out fight that ends with Sirius' death, since in his impulsiveness Harry also neglected a device which would have allowed him to communicate to Sirius immediately and verify that he's fine. ***Severus Snape also have tragic mistakes of his own, where he ruined his friendship (and any chance for romance he might have had) with Lily when he chose the Dark Arts and became a zealous Death Eater. He then relayed a prophecy to Voldemort which cause him to target Lily's son, resulting in the murder of her and James. While he eventually decided to be the ally for Harry from there on, his own personal hatred with James winds up worsen his relationship with Harry until he eventually revealed his true agenda when Voldemort killed him for mistaking him as the master of Elder Wand that led Harry to forgive him. In certain point of view, had Snape put aside his difference with Harry (which in turn convinced Harry to do the same) from the moment where they met in Harry's first year in Hogwarts, he won't have to failed in taught Harry Occulumency that winds up resulting Sirius' death nor have hostilities that they had now at least until Snape seemingly murdered Dumbledore which actually done as mercy kill. **Among unfortunate mistakes that Albus Dumbledore ever done, the most tragic one was tempted to start a plot against Muggles with Grindelwald, and in his lust for power caused his sister's death when his brother confronted Grindelwald. **'Horace Slughorns tragic mistake was allowed the young Voldemort Tom Riddle to flatter him too much and revealed to him information about making seven Horcruxes for maximum power, which resulting deaths that the future Dark Lord required to create his said Horcruxes, Hagrid being reduced to the gamekeeper as the partially succeed framing attempt as means to cover his tracks, and Lily's own death. Fortunately, he had the chance to redeem this through her son Harry whom working on helping Dumbledore' investigations. **'Sirius Black'' tragic mistake was when he let Wormtail to be the secret keeper to protect Potters, only for Wormtail betrayed them and brutally massacred innocent muggles and framed the crimes to him, resulting him sent to Azkaban until he uses his Animagus powers to escape. Other mistake would be mistreating his house-elf Kreacher, resulting the house-elf betrayed him and leaving him to die at hands of Bellatrix. **'Albus Severus Potter''' and Scorpius Malfoy's attempt to alter the past to improved their current reality with a Time-Turner proved to be tragic mistake as the second attempt to alter the past resulting the bad future that only happened should Voldemort succesfully killed Harry Potter. Though they managed to restore the reality back to when it previously was prior to their travel back in time, such attempt to undo what they did is not enough as Delphni, whom revealed to be Voldemort's daughter that believed that Voldemort's defeat supposedly not happened, tries to save Dark Lord and it took their efforts and aid of their parents as well as Ron's family to stop her. *'''Stacey '''and '''Kenneth Jeremiah: '''When Stacey went to get the mail, she found a videotape that was given to her by William Young. But as she and Kenneth saw the whole videotape about Charlton Foxley secretly blaming Jason for shoplifting and making them the most hated boy in Nevada, they realize that their son is innocent and Foxley's evil intentions toward them. After they confronted the villain for his crimes, Foxley and his thugs capture them and lock them in the basement before they could call the police. Quotes Gallery madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg|Alex's tragic mistake was his ignorance for the life outside the zoo and not realizing how worse his feral instinct would take over due to lack of meat: He learned this through the hard way by biting Marty and chasing his friends until is stopped by Maurice and Julien. However, it's not just his fault as... madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg|...Marty also shares the blame: He do wishes to try the life in form of wish to go to the wild, but not concerning his friends' well being, particulary Alex as well as not realizing that the wild is the place where carnivores won't hestitate to devour weaker animals. MG5.png|Steven Universe refuses giving the mirror to Garnet and in blind anger, hits Garnet in argument where by this makes fatal mistake which endangered their friendship. Padme Amidala crying.jpg|Padme Skywalker crying over Anakin's mistake of joining The Emperor where in doing so, he became the evil Darth Vader. Sadly, Padme's tragic demise that accidentally caused by Anakin's mistake proved to be nothing as.... Kylo impales Solo- Impact of Vader's fall from grace.png|... the true impact of the said tragic mistake was greater, as his evil actions are what inspired his grandson Ben to become the evil Kylo Ren. Solo and Leia tries to prevent this by sought for Luke's help, but backfires with him decided to follow Snoke instead, causes massive setback on Luke's effort to revive Jedi order, and later murdered Han Solo in cold blood in spite of initially feels conflicted to do so. Hercules crying.jpg|Hercules returns after saving Olympus to find Meg dead after sacrificed her life for him as the act of redeeming herself over her tragic past.. Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|Triton realizes what he has done and about to leave a weeping Ariel in shame. File:Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-4760.jpg|Peter Parker vindictively allows Dennis Carradine to escape with the jerkass wrestling manager's money, after the manager cheated him out of the reward money. VLC-2016-05-24-00h00m08s504.jpg|Wyatt realized he was was a show off after he became The Golden W. 101-dal-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg|Anita Radcliffe and Roger Radcliffe realized their mistake of going out for a walk to the park taking Pongo and Perdita with them, that they leave their 15 puppies unprotected and watch a sadly Perdita lies down on their empty basket. Never-roar-again-hd_(142).png|Kion's tragic mistake is that he use the Roar of the Elders that defeats Janja and his clans. But he also almost destroy the Pride Lands and shave off Ono's crest feathers. Bagheera comforting Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli realizes that Bagheera and Baloo were right. He should go to the Man-Village to be safe from Shere Khan. Nakoma comforting Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma's tragic mistake of sending Kocoum after Pocahontas, resulted in the warrior getting killed by the settler Thomas, John Smith accused of Kocoum's murder, Pocahontas getting harshly blamed for her foolishness causing his death, and even leading to war between the Native Americans and the English Settlers. nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7497.jpg|Jack Skellington's tragic mistake after he ruined Christmas. See Also *Even Good Can Be a Weakness: For the related situations but not necessarily counted as one of this. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts